scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabel Johnson
Isabel Johnson, usually called Iz or Izzy, is an OC of Jade, and one of her original gang members. Isabel is also the younger sister of Samuel Johnson, and is the youngest human gang member at the age of 9. Appearance With long, strawberry-blond hair often dangling in her face and sparkling blue eyes, Isabel is a cute little girl. She has fair skin, and is very short, having a height of 4'2". Most of the time, Iz can be found wearing a light-pink tunic, white leggings, and white sandals. All are worn, and are often somewhat-dirty. She also carries a small, white satchel/purse. In her Fairy Tail version, she also wears a gold ring set with a light-pink gem, and the purse holds the cards and seeds Izzy uses for Card Magic and Plant Magic. Personality Isabel is a very cheerful, playful young girl. She has a huge abundance of energy, often running the other gang members ragged when they play games with her. Her cheerful nature, however, comes in handy when spirits need to be lifted. Izzy is always there whenever someone needs to get their mind off something, as she doesn't like it when the people around her seem down. As a child, Izzy has a healthy curiosity. Unfortunately, this can sometimes get her into trouble. She is also very immature and naive, and will sometimes act younger than she actually is. History TBA Relationships Story * Samuel is her brother, and the person Isabel looks up to. In her eyes, he can do no wrong. He's often the first person she goes to when she wants to be comforted, or simply when she just wants to play. * Desert, Sam's dingo, is also a close friend. While Izzy may not be able to understand him, she still loves him, and trusts him. * Isabel is in awe of Jade, and not fazed at all by her arrogant attitude. * Sky Hansen has become like a mother to Isabel. She knows that she can always go to Sky. * To Isabel, Phoenix is a curiosity. Other Gang Members TBA Powers & Abilities Magic/Powers Normal Version: * Plant: Isabel has control over plants, and can summon and manipulate them any way she wants. Fairy Tail Version: * Plant Magic: This Magic gives Iz the power to summon various, rapid-growing plants. ** Vines: This spell creates vines that zip towards the target. They can be used to attack or capture. ** Spying Flower: With this spell, Isabel creates a flower that, when it blooms, reveals an eye, allowing her to see what's going on. * Plant: Similar to the above, this Magic allows Isabel to summon plants, but with the use of seeds. ** Chain Plant: This plant ensnares the opponent, wrapping around them to effectively keep them from moving. ** Knuckle Plant: Isabel throws a handful of seeds, which then sprout to become large vines with fists that attack the enemy. * Magic Card: This Magic allows Izzy to cast spells using magic cards, which she carries around in her little bag. ** Sleep Card: This card puts the target to sleep. Most of the time, Isabel uses this so she can fall asleep. However, it does come in handy during battle. ** Projectile Cards: This spell sends cards flying the the enemy. ** Icicle: With this spell, Izzy fires icicles from her cards at the enemy. ** Call Cards: These cards are used to call someone. The only one Izzy really uses is the one that calls her brother, Sam. The others are usually used when either she has to or someone else asks her to use them. She has one for each of the Elementals. * Ring Magic: Using her ring, Isabel can cast a spell called (TBA). * Animal Soul: A Magic that allows Iz to transform into different animals. Abilities Isabel has an innate ability to cheer people up, her happiness being infectious. It's hard to stay sad or depressed around her. Trivia & Author's Notes * In her FT-version, Isabel was taught Magic so she could defend herself, and doesn't know that many spells. * In her usual version, Izzy doesn't know she has powers to begin with. Though, of course, she knows them on the SAMB. * Isabel has a RWBY-counterpart named Iris Beryl, who is the younger sister of Samuel Johnson's counterpart, Sandi Beryl. Category:Jade Fire Vault Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Magic users